


Out, You Know?

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Outing, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to be honest with those around them and lead their relationship, their love, into the open, but, thanks to Tony, it may not happen as they'd originally planned…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out, You Know?

_**\--Flashback--** _

  _Sitting there, on the floor next to the crackling fire in the cabin hearth, Tim sat between the man’s legs and he leaned in to cuddle into the man’s chest. Jethro had one leg bent at the knee, the foot flat on the floor and Tim wrapped an arm around the leg. He knew his lover wasn’t much of a talker, but something was bothering him and that bothered Tim. He buried himself deeper into the older man and he smiled as he felt the embrace tighten. “What’s the matter, Jethro?”_

 

“ _You know I love you, don’t you?”_

 

_Tim sat up, turned and looked into the man’s eyes for a few moments before a hand settled on the man’s cheek. “You are my entire world and I don’t know how I could live without you. Don’t you ever doubt that I love you, ever.” Tim leant forward and took the man into a kiss that was deliberately slow and deepening as he poured all the love and emotion into it he could._

 

“ _I never doubt that, my darling… but…”_

 

_Tim had quickly become expert in the facial expressions and body language of Jethro Gibbs and he studied him for a few moments. “You don’t care what they think anymore, do you?”_

 

“ _I love you, Tim, so much, and I don’t want to hide you or our relationship anymore, I can’t. I want it out in the open for it to grow and flourish without caring who sees it or what anyone thinks.”_

 

_Tim leant in and kissed him some more. “Then we shall talk more about when, where and how we tell them. But now, take me to bed, Jethro Gibbs.”_

  _ **\--End Flashback--** _

 

 

**Two weeks later, New Year, back at the Navy Yard**

 

Tim scowled at the man opposite him. “No, Tony.”

 

“Oh, come on Tim!”

 

Gibbs walked over and stood next to Tony. “Problem guys?”

 

“Tony wants me to go on a double date with him and two sisters.”

 

“Huh,” Gibbs huffed out. “Why DiNozzo?”

 

“It’s about time he got a girl, and the one sister I asked out only agreed to a date with me if I could find her sister a date.”

 

Gibbs looked over at McGee, smiled, and proceeded to head slap Tony before returning to his desk. “Have you asked McGee if he wants a girl, DiNozzo? What if he doesn't want to date at the moment? What if he wants a guy?”

 

Tony looked over at Tim. “S’pose I should have checked before I asked them out. They have a brother if you’d prefer.”

 

“Nice try Tony, but I’m already seeing someone.” Tim smiled as he turned and sat down at his desk.

 

Tony sat on the edge of Tim’s desk and grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Do tell.”

 

“I don’t kiss and tell Tony. But I’ve never been happier.”

 

Ziva, who’d been listening intently until now, joined the conversation. “How long?”

 

Tim paused a moment as he remembered, the smile widening at the memories. “Two years next month. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love him.”

 

Ziva smiled and Tony grinned. “So, Bossman was right, you are gay.”

 

Tim shook his head. “Bisexual is the word most people would use, but I’ve never felt the need to define a label, or stick to it.”

 

“Not a bad attitude lad.”

 

“Hi Ducky,” he greeted, recognising the man’s voice, before turning his attention back to Tony. “Since when did we decide to study my love life in detail?”

 

“Whoa, Probie. Not too much detail.”

 

Ziva shot him a look and turned back to Tim. “Ignore Tony. When do we meet him?”

 

Tim got up, picked up a report from the printer, signed it and handed it to Gibbs.

 

“Yeah, McGee. Two years, it’s about time.”

 

Tim sighed as he paused and studied the man’s expression. “Really?”

 

Gibbs nodded and stood. “Out, you know?”

 

Tim returned the nod. “Then yeah, ok.”

 

The others watched their exchange, Ziva now convinced she finally saw it, Ducky not very far behind, Tony still oblivious.

 

“Ok.” Gibbs stepped closer to Tim, grasped his hand and pulled them together, Tim’s hands resting on the man’s sides as Gibbs cupped his cheeks. “I love you, Tim.”

 

Tim blushed, bit his lip and, gazing into those blue eyes with his green, he replied, “I love you too, Jethro.”

 

Not caring who saw, Gibbs kissed him right there in the middle of the bullpen. Tim melted into the soft and loving kiss, the tenderness between them so achingly obvious to all that cared to see it.

 

Finally, breaking apart, Tim rested his head on the forehead opposite as strong arms wrapped around his waist. “I meant every word Jethro. I love you more then life itself. You are not getting rid of me, whatever happens, you hear me?”

 

Gibbs tightened his arms around the slim waist, drawing the man closer to him. “Yeah, I hear you. But I wasn’t planning on letting you go, you are mine.”

 

Tim barely whispered his reply. “Always.”

 

Finally unable to deny the love he saw, Tony joined Ziva’s smile. Tim smiled and they turned to their team mates. “Anyone have a problem?”

 

Two heads shook. “Good. Go home guys, enjoy the weekend off.”

 

“Yes Boss,” two voices chimed, both returning to their desks to pack. Then Tony remembered his date. “You fancy a double date Ducky?”

 

“I’m already seeing a charming lady for dinner tonight, Anthony.”

 

Tony nodded his head. “If I try and convince the two ladies to share me, do you want the brother, Ziva?”

 

“No, I do not Tony. I have a date also,” she smiled.

 

“Man, it looks like I’m the only one not going to have any company tonight.” As Tony and Ziva walked away to the elevator, they caught Tony’s last remark and practically heard the grin in his voice. “Or maybe I could share them anyway? Shame they’re not twins.”

 

Ducky walked up to Tim and Jethro, studying them as he did so. “It never crossed my mind, but it suits both of you so very well. I’d tell you to be happy my friends, but it is so evident you already are.”

 

Gibbs nodded and Tim beamed at the doctor. “We are very happy, Ducky, thank you.”

 

Ducky patted Tim’s arm and smiled. “You’re very welcome, Timothy. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lovely lady to meet.”

 

“Goodnight Ducky, enjoy your evening.” As Ducky left, just the two of them remained in their section of the bullpen.

 

Tim turned to Jethro and studied him. “You didn’t have too, you know.”

 

Jethro wrapped the man back up in his arms, enjoying the contact with the other man. “I know. But surely you haven’t forgotten that conversation we had, what two, three weeks ago? Or maybe the, er, numerous bouts of afterglow clouded your memory?”

 

Tim grinned and mock slapped Jethro's side as he sat on the edge of the other man’s desk. “No, I just didn’t think you wanted to tell them in the middle of the bullpen.”

 

Jethro sat down on his chair, his hands roaming the inner thighs of the younger man. “I know, but the important thing is that they know, and it doesn't look as though there will be any problems. Did I sound too possessive?”

 

Tim shook his head as his grin widened. “You know I like it when you’re all possessive and alpha male. Makes you all primal and beast-like, and we both know how I love to feel it for days.”

 

“You want primal and beast-like tonight?” Jethro asked, almost too innocently, the hitch in Tim’s breath was the answer he was looking for and Tim felt warm breath against his ear as the other man whispered into it. “No one messes with my boy, no one, you hear. Get back home, shower and I want you spread out on the bed completely naked when I get there.”

 

He saw Tim almost glow in anticipation and he checked out the butt that made its way to the stairs. Tim turned his head to see his lover one last time before he left and Jethro sent him a wink and motioned his head for the man to get going. Tim nodded, signed _‘I love you’_ to him and then left to prepare for the promised evening.


End file.
